Magic resistance
The Magic Resistance (MR) reduces the damage a champion receives from magical attacks. It reduces the damage of incoming magical attacks by a percentage. The total amount of Magic Resistance can be decreased by Magic Penetration. You can either gain Magic Resistance by Runes, Masteries or Items you buy. At level 18, magic resistance ranges from and 's 30 MR (23% damage reduction), to the 51 MR of , , and several others (34% damage reduction). Calculation This percentage of reduction is determined by the formula: Damage Reduction = Effective Magic Resistance / (100 + Absolute Value of Effective Magic Resistance'' ''). For example, a champion with 150 points of magic resistance would receive 150 / (100 + 150) = 60% reduced damage from magical attacks, while a champion with -25 Effective Magic Resistance would receive -25 / (100 + 25) = 20% increased damage from magical attacks. The Effective Magic Resistance is determined by your personal Magic Resistance - the amount of Magic Penetration/Magic Reduction the casting opponent has. x|%29+from+-500+to+500 A graph of damage reduction (y) against total magic resistance (x) ItemsSource of current Magic Resistance Items * : +24 MR. 400 Gold. * : +48 MR. 740 Gold. * : +48 MR, ''' Active: Removes all debuffs from your character. 120 second cooldown. ''1440 Gold.'' * : '''+33 MR, +200 Health UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 12% and increases healing and regeneration by 20%.'' 1330 Gold.'' * : +30 MR, +40% Attack Speed UNIQUE Passive: Physical Attacks remove up to 42 mana from the target and deal additional damage equal to the amount of mana removed. 2150 Gold. * : +25 MR, UNIQUE Passive: Enhanced Movement 2 Reduces the duration of Movement inhibiting effects by 35%. 1200 Gold. * : +24 MR, +270 Health +18 Armor UNIQUE Aura: +12 Armor / +15 MR / +8 Damage to nearby allied champions.'' 1925 Gold.'' * : +30 MR, +7.5 Mana Regen per 5 sec Unique Passive: Increases your Mana Regen by 1% per 1% Mana youre missing. 890 Gold. * : +57 MR, +70 Ability Power UNIQUE Aura: Reduces the Magic Resist of nearby enemy champions by 20.'' 2650 Gold.'' * : +76 MR, +40 Health Regen per 5 sec +8% Movement Speed UNIQUE Passive: Restores 0.35% of your champion's health every second. 2640 Gold. * : +38 MR, +68 Armor UNIQUE Passive: Revives your Champion upon death, restoring 750 Health and 375 Mana. this effect can only occur once every 5 minutes. 2600 Gold. * : +57 MR, +450 Health +400 Mana UNIQUE Passive: Blocks one negative spell every 30 seconds. 2715 Gold. * : +30 MR, +350 Mana +80 Ability Power +7% Movement Speed UNIQUE Passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals an additional 100% of your Ability Power in damage. This effect has a 3 second cooldown. 3470 Gold. Updates Due to recent updates this article might not be actual. It was last updated during Patch 1.0.0.85. If there is a new version out, please check the data frequently. References Category:Champion Statistics Category:Gameplay Elements